


The Changing of the Guard

by tomatopudding



Series: Redux [12]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Brennan have been acting strangely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Changing of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: A year after "Phantasmagorical" (January 2013)

SECTION 10

Special Agent Emilié Sweets crossed her arms over her chest as she studied the man before her shrewdly. It had been a long time since one of her looks could have an effect on her mentor and immediate superior, Special Agent Seeley Booth. He stared right back at her.

‘Emmy, there’s something I have to say and I want you to let me say it.’

Emmy pinched her thumb and forefinger together, running them across her lips in the universal -- or at least planetary -- gesture for zipping up.

‘Okay then. I want you to take over any cases involving the Jeffersonian.’

Despite its invisible zipper, Emmy’s mouth popped open slightly.

‘What?’

Booth was fiercely protective over any cases that allowed him to work closely with his girlfriend of three years, forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan. Sure, he’d been letting Emmy do more and more with the cases, but she had yet to lead an entire investigation.

‘Does Temperance know about this?’

‘Yes,’ Booth replied, ‘In fact, it was her idea, especially now that Zack will be leading from the Jeffersonian side of it.’

Emmy raised a confused eyebrow, ‘Wait, what?’

‘As you know, Director Cullen was severely injured,’ Booth began. He was talking about the man who was in charge of the FBI and answered directly to the president.

‘Yes.’

‘The doctors are saying that it’s very unlikely he’ll ever fully recover. This leaves a problem where the director of the FBI is concerned. In other words, there isn’t one.’

‘Okay.’

‘Well, traditionally the current director names a successor and, well, Cullen named me.’

It took a moment for this to sink in, ‘ _You’re_ the new director?’

‘Exactly, so I’ll be getting tons of other responsibilities and won’t have the time to take on any investigations in addition. That’s where you come in. As for Bones? She’s been planning on leaving the Jeffersonian since right around your wedding. She’ll still be available as a consultant, but she’s been hired to teach a lecture course at the George Washington University. That leaves Zack in charge of the forensics side.’

Emmy was silent for a moment, ‘That’s a big change,’ she commented softly.

Booth took her hands and met her eyes with a warm smile, ‘I believe in you,’ he said sincerely.

Emmy was serious for a moment before she snorted with laughter.

‘I’m sorry, that’s just so cliche,’ she laughed.

Booth chortled, ‘Yeah alright, it was a bit sentimental. But it’s the truth.’

‘I know,’ Emmy said with a smile, ‘And, in all seriousness, Guv, I want to thank you for everything that you’ve taught me over the past three years. It’s been fantastic.’

‘Sappy moment over,’ Booth declared after a moment, ‘Now get to work.’

Emmy stood and snapped a salute, ‘Yes, Guv!’


End file.
